Talk:Supportive Spirit
Anyone see any usage of this skill? I give up :/. --Nivrax 10:42, 25 September 2006 (CDT) :anti KD spike?-Onlyashadow 10:45, 25 September 2006 (CDT) ::simple Spirit Bond would be better, i can`t see purpose of wasting 1 skill slot and 10 mana only to heal for a very little health at knockdown. Anyway, RoF is protecting + healing vs warrior ~100 points of life (and got much more usages, 5 mana cost and fast recharge). --Nivrax 15:06, 25 September 2006 (CDT) :::YES! It's pretty much a permanent HH if cast on a tank who uses desperation blow/drunken blow. Points for trying? xD. 5e and it would probably be good against spikes, mainy of which follow a shock for example. At 10e, just use SB etc tho Phool 12:06, 22 October 2006 (CDT) :Dragon's Lair? -- Dashface I used it to protect myself against knockdown spikes as a Revitalize Monk... :Usually as a monk, it's pretty easy to see shockwar/sins coming, but since they do several different chunks of damage, Prot Spirit / Spirit Bond don't really help too much. I like this. Shido 13:09, 5 December 2006 (CST) Its HH against knock downs seems good enough.. i probably will only use it in specific areas in PvE with alot of knockdown It'll be more useful if its cast time was 1/4. --Ufelder 23:33, 7 October 2006 (CDT) Mostly used against sins and Hammer wars.. THe extra health can keep you alive. It's still pitiful healing, especially against spikes. -29 damage from the attack skills of a shock warrior won't do much to save you, might as well use Prot Spirit or Spirit Bond to ruin the spike completely, or Guardian against assassins. Tycn 22:53, 28 December 2006 (CST) Lol. Supportive Spirit -> Desperation Blow -> Drunken Blow -> Flourish -> Drunken Blow -> Desperation Blow. Provides some self healing and damage. lol it's almost useless. <>Spark 00:39, 16 January 2007 (CST) buff this crap skill I think that someone was 5 minutes from deadline on their new skills, and made this one up to meet quota. Since this made it into the game, I am almost afriad to ever hear of the ones that didn't... Give it +50 or more heal / hit, and maybe it would be used. Queen Schmuck 00:29, 16 February 2007 (CST) Lalala. Entropy 00:32, 16 February 2007 (CST) :It's maxed at four, but basically nobody uses it anymore. --220.233.103.77 04:07, 19 February 2007 (CST) ::Yeah, I'm aware of Backbreaker, but taking this skill specifically to counter it would be sheer silliness...besides, slower attack speed of hammers = less effective for this skill. So it's bleh all around. >< (T/ ) 04:10, 19 February 2007 (CST) Damn I''' was about to add that template, I didn't know it was already here :( --Gimmethegepgun 22:45, 3 March 2007 (CST) Possibly used in the southern shiv vs all those tundra giants, annoying buggers. maybe even on a runner, though either dervish brings fleeting, or warrior brings balanced. still something to think about before completely disregarding the skill :That's the thing though, it only heals while you are knocked down. I guess of the three heal/hit spells: besides Spirit Bond you have this, Healing Seed (target other ally), and Healing Hands (can target yourself, but an elite). And, as a (solo) runner, the fact that you are on your butt means you must pre-cast it, anticipating a KD. Also, putting much into Healing Prayers as a runner is taking away from your ability to run. :When roaming into Giant and Wurm territory, being on your butt is a guarantee without an anti-knockdown skill. Against other foes that may KD, you must cast it before the KD, which usually happens faster than this can be cast (1 sec vs. 3/4 sec + reflex time). This skill would be more useful if set to 1/4 second cast time. :I do admit though, this spell is much more useful than the '''elite Balthazar's Pendulum. Queen Schmuck 19:39, 5 March 2007 (CST) ::I would rather have someone bring Ward of Stability since most pve KD is happening to more than one person at a time anyway. Kudoz2u 20:42, 7 November 2007 (UTC) :: I see this working very well with the Ritualist spirit Earthbind in PvE with a good team. Also farming ettins in hard mode (since they use Backbreaker). Totally agree about this being way better than Balthazar's Pendulum. Interesting thoughts everyone. Pjfresh 17:32, 9 June 2007 (CDT) :::Ritualist spirits only affect enemies or allies, not both. Earthbind won't cause your own team to be knocked down longer. --Fyren 18:31, 9 June 2007 (CDT) They should just make this spell add X healing whenever your target is healed. That would at least be original... 00:49, 13 August 2008 (UTC) The only use of this spell I don't know for you, but there is a team in TA using smiting prayers spells (holy strike and its duplicate) to spike while staying alive with 3-4 monks. First time I met them, they were running a monk with a hammer and 3 prot/heal monks. The other time 3 Mo/A (shadow walk, dash) with ZB and an elementalist with signet of judgement, wards and ice hexes. What I want to point out is that because of all nerfs to 55 builds and such, it is quite difficult to prot small packets damage. SoA casting time is too long and SH recharge is awful (impossible to switch and reapply needed protection). So if you don't want to bring a ward of stability, you have to infuse or use this spell... this is quite annoying for a protection monk since you can not infuse yourself (shield of regeneration don't reduce holy damage I think).Truthseeker :This build Zerris made manages to use it effectivly, using a game exploit. User:Zerris/Build:Me/Mo Echo Mender Eric368 00:33, 29 April 2007 (CDT) ::Yay! I'm famous! And personally, I think that would be a brilliant use of the skill... it would act like Restful Breeze, since all you could do would be activate stances and shouts. They should add it to the game as an intentional bug. :p --50x19px user:Zerris 02:17, 14 May 2007 (CDT) Note I want to add a note that reads: "This skill sucks." Zulu Inuoe 15:08, 25 October 2007 (UTC) It already got tagged as LAME, no need to kick skills while they're down. :P (T/ ) 15:20, 25 October 2007 (UTC) :Indeed, because then they will take damage while they're down, therefore healing themselves... huh? --Progger 21:41, 25 October 2007 (UTC) ::Thats Pro. Awesomeness Using the code on PvX someone discovered the true awesomeness of this skill: at 666 healing prayers it heals for 1337 health :-) Seriously, awful skill :-( Morzan 21:11, 10 November 2007 (UTC) ROTFLOL!!!Nice found If this healed as much as SB, it might be a tad useful, probably not. 76.186.15.83 02:47, 5 April 2008 (UTC) :I think that it should be something along the lines of: prot prayers: 5e 1/4cast 8recharge... For 10...22 seconds whenever target ally takes damage while KDed that ally takes 5...17 less or something like that... - 22:47, 1 June 2008 (UTC) ::For a "big prot" like this is trying to be, it ought to at least be something like "whenever target ally is knocked down they cannot be the target of enemy attacks or spells." Rette Alarix 18:02, 25 July 2008 (UTC) :::That would be extremely powerful against Hammer Warriors and totally useless against Gothspike. 00:50, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Grapple? Maybe funny on a monk, when you see a spike coming, cast this and use grapple on a melee character assisting in the spike. This could only be useful if you don't want to invest attribute points into protection prayers for spirit bond. It is some sort of protection in the healing prayers line, the skill would suck even more if it was in protection prayers. 19:18, 1 September 2008 (UTC) :That's actually quite clever...but still, it's 15e compared to just using disciplined stance which is 5e to stop a melee spike. not to mention that you wont gain any healing if the person who was spiking you is knocked on the ground as well.-- 04:39, 9 January 2009 (UTC) Effect allies within earshot If this worked like aegis, at least for pve, it might make it onto some bars for some areas. The duration and recharge would need to be adjusted, but I think it could be made reasonable. 20:22, 20 June 2009 (UTC)